


Let my imagination run away with you

by Popstar



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, there is a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: Gwil and Ben take care of Joe.





	Let my imagination run away with you

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lovely Nonnie who sent me a prompt on tumblr - I really hope that does your request justice. It's the best I could come up with, honestly. I'm not big on writing smut and as much as I love Gwil, Joe and Ben and their friendship, this really tested me.  
> Anyway, long story short: I hope you like it, even though it's probably nothing like you imagined it.
> 
> The title is shamelessly stolen from Queen.
> 
> This time I've got to send a very big shoutout to [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com) because not only did she read over it she gave me some criticsm as well that I desperately needed for this one. She truly is the best. <3
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

When Joe pushes open the door to the men’s room he stops dead in his tracks. Right there, in front of his very eyes, Ben and Gwilym are engaged in a more than heated kiss. Gwil has his arms wrapped around Ben, one hand squeezing down hard on that firm ass and the other hand fanned out on his back as he holds him close.

 

Ben has one hand in Gwil’s neck, clinging to him as if his life depended on it while the other has vanished between their bodies and from the looks of it, in Gwil’s pants.

 

Joe swallows hard and contemplates his options. He could walk away and pretend he didn’t see anything. He could also stop these two from getting caught by someone else, as any good friend would. So he clears his throat and makes himself known. When they don’t react immediately he clears his throat a little louder and then lets out a fake cough after that. “Guys.”

 

That finally has the wanted effect and the two of them break apart, even though they don’t move away from each other just yet.

 

“Hey Joe,” Ben says, his voice rough and even deeper than Joe has ever heard it and he bites his swollen lower lip, giving him a... flirty look.

 

“Hey Joe,” Gwil echoes and turns his head, licking over his own lips. Joe’s eyes follow the movement of his tongue and he feels his cheek heat up. What the fuck?

 

Joe furrows his brow and frowns. “Uh, you guys know that anyone could just walk in here, right?” He asks, tilting his head to the side. The sight of the two of them in front of him should not turn him on. They’re his friends. Nothing more, nothing less. But seeing these two pressed up against each other like this makes his blood rush south and Joe’s knees weaken and he’s not sure that’s due to the alcohol he has consumed.

 

“Isn’t anyone though. It’s you,” Ben says and then finally pulls his hand out of Gwil’s pants, letting him turn around some more. Immediately Joe’s gaze drops to Gwil’s crotch and the quite visible bulge and he swallows a little harder. Fuck. This really should not turn him on. He looks back to Ben, who eyes him smugly. “I know. I like that, too.”

 

“That’s _not_... No. I don’t,” Joe squawks out and frowns some more. “No.”

 

Gwil chuckles and then steps away from Ben, making his way over to Joe, who is still standing frozen on the spot. “We’ve been hoping you might come and find us,” he says and brings his hand up to run his fingers through Joe’s hair.

 

“Uhuh?” Joe swallows, his gaze flicking over Gwil’s face, a little flushed, from their making out, probably from the alcohol, too, but he still looks really handsome and Joe can feel his breath hitch as he leans closer to him, his lips gracing over Joe’s cheek and up to his ear, beard scratching a little, but not too much.

 

“You could always join us,” Gwil continues, his voice barely a whisper into Joe’s ear and Joe gasps, licking over his lips.

 

When Gwil pulls back again Joe looks up at him and blinks a little dumbfounded. “Uh,” he stammers and then his gaze flicks to Ben, who is leaning against the sinks now, hands in the pockets of his dress pants, legs spread a little and a bulge quite visible as well.

 

Gwil smiles at him and then walks around him, wrapping his long arms around Joe from behind as he presses close to him, making Joe feel his hard-on rub against his ass and he gasps at the feeling. Gwil’s hands spread out over his chest and he hooks his chin over his shoulder. “You like looking at him, don’t you?” He whispers in Joe’s ear, one hand slowly moving lower, over his stomach and straight to his groin. “His pretty face and lips. They’d really look good wrapped around your cock,” he continues, his hand squeezing down on Joe’s dick as he speaks, making Joe gasp at the sensation.

 

“Fuck,” he whispers and then finally caves, nodding frantically. “Yes. Fuck, yes.”

 

Ben takes that as his cue and pushes away from the sinks, making his way over to them sensually. He smirks cockily and Joe can feel that go straight to his dick, still massaged by Gwil’s hand, making him moan softly.

 

Ben leans forward then and cups Joe’s cheek with his hand before he closes the gap between them and kisses him, easily licking into Joe’s mouth when he gasps again. He tastes of cigarettes and whiskey and a bit of peppermint gum but still better than Joe has ever imagined. He’s never been kissed like that before, Ben definitely is a skilled kisser with a tongue he just knows how to use and Joe finds himself fall easily into the kiss, letting out another moan when Gwil squeezes down on his cock just _right_.

 

When Ben pulls away again he looks like the embodiment of sin. His lips that were swollen before from kissing Gwil are now shining and a little pinker than Joe remembers them to be and he licks over his lips unconsciously. With a smirk Ben drops to his knees then and starts working Joe’s pants open, making him blink in surprise.

 

“No, no. Anyone could just walk in,” he points out rather weakly and sighs softly when Gwil starts kissing along his neck, his beard scratching sensually over the sensitive skin right under his ear. “Fuck.”

 

“That’s the plan,” Ben answers cheekily and looks up at him with a flirty half-smirk and then finally pulls Joe’s pants and boxer briefs down, freeing his achingly hard cock. “And I think you’re up for that as well.” He licks over his lips and then brings one hand to wrap it around Joe’s cock while he keeps his gaze locked with Joe’s.

 

Joe feels himself flush and he bites down on his lip, letting out a soft moan, while Gwil just presses closer to him, his clothed erection rubbing against Joe’s ass like an unspoken promise and Joe gasps softly as he pushes back against him. He really should not let this happen but their hands feel exceptional good on his body and he loves how Gwil kisses along his neck and finally brings his hand up to Joe’s cheek to turn his head and kiss him as well, his tongue finding his way into Joe’s mouth and making him let out a soft moan. Gwil definitely is a skilled kisser as well. Not as demanding as Ben, he lets Joe take over the control, lets him explore the kiss and control the pace just as he likes it.

 

When he pulls back again he is smiling at Joe, his thumb stroking over his cheekbone and he bites his lip to prevent a smile from forming too much. “Look,” he whispers then and turns Joe’s head once more, so he can look down.

 

Ben is still on his knees in front of Joe, waiting patiently, his hand working lazily on his dick, not enough pressure to get him into serious trouble but not too little to ignore the man in front of him. He leans forward then, his gaze coming to rest on Joe’s cock and he opens his mouth, ready to take him in until—

 

Joe wakes with a start.

 

He looks around the room, trying to figure out where he is and what his name is when he notices the two bodies curled up to his. Oh, yes. They all went back to his hotel room last night after the party because Joe was feeling a bit lonely and sad and Ben and Gwil were having none of it. Joe frowns a little at that and presses his lips together. These two are definitely good friends.

 

Ben is snoring quietly as he is lying on his back, one arm slung over his side, looking quite uncomfortable as it’s resting heavily on Joe’s stomach with his hand on Gwil’s arm. Gwil has got his head resting on Joe’s chest, drooling onto his shirt. They both look as naturally unattractive as anyone would while sleeping off the amount of alcohol they have consumed the night before.

 

 _Oh god_ , Joe thinks and closes his eyes. He had a wet dream about two of his best friends. He really needs to get laid. Soon.

 

He lets his head fall back into the pillow and closes his eyes again, trying to control his rigid breathing. Definitely not something he will talk about with the two of them. It’s not like he’s seen Gwil and Ben make out before either and that’s a sign that really worries Joe to no end.

 

 _This joking around to egg on the fans is definitely getting out of hand_ , he thinks before he falls asleep again.


End file.
